Remix
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les scènes pleines d'émotions sont appréciées. Mais ce que les gens préfèrent, c'est quand celles-ci dérapent.


_Coucou les gens !_

Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas écrit pour TOS. Ce n'est pas un manque d'idée ou de temps mais du à une flemme aiguë qui dure hélas. Je vous propose ce petit écrit né d'un ennui monstre. Il ne faut donc pas s'attendre à une qualité top.

Résumé: Les scènes pleines d'émotions sont appréciées. Mais ce que les gens préfèrent, c'est quand celles-ci dérapent.

Disclaimer: TOS appartient à Namco et les personnages du jeu en bénissent le ciel. 

_**Remix**_

Lloyd dormait tranquillement, d'un sommeil profond, quand soudain, il sentit une gêne. Son corps ne bougeait plus ! Ouvrant vite les yeux, il découvrit Yuan qui le tenait en joue.

- Veux-tu rencontrer ton père ? Dit il avant de disparaître

Intrigué, le jeune homme sortit pour se retrouvé menacé par deux renégats. Kratos était là aussi. Il ne comprenait pas. Il écouta Yuan parler jusqu'à cette phrase :

- Kratos. Libère le sceau d'Origin, sinon Lloyd meurt.

Vu qu'il avait parlé de fils de Kratos avant, il réalisa.

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que Kratos est mon vrai papa ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui. Affirma Yuan

- Celui qui a mis la petite graine ?

- Oui !

- Ouah... Cool !

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui.

- T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui !

- J'veux des preuves !

Soupirant,Yuan se dirigea vers Kratos. S'excusant par avance, vite fait mais doucement pour ne pas faire mal à l'humain, il reproduisit la coiffure de Lloyd avec ses mains.

- Oh punaise ! On dirait moi !

- Essaye avec les tiens.

Lloyd obéit, relâchant sa coiffure folle. Yuan lui prêta un miroir de poche.

- Alors, si Kratos est mon papa, quand je serai grand, je lui ressemblerai ?

- Oui.

- Comment j'serai cool !

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

Le jeune homme observa celui vêtu de mauve.

- Papa !

Il se précipita vers ce père retrouvé et se jeta dans ses bras en quête d'un câlin de retrouvailles. Avec un sourire, Yuan sortit son aide-mémoire et cocha :

_Réunir Lloyd et Kratos._

- Merci Yuan ! Lança Lloyd

- Mais de rien. C'est mon travail.

- T'es pas renégat ?

- Si, mais à mi-temps. C'est Botta le vrai chef. Moi, je suis ex-assistant social.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

Plus que ravi, après avoir enlacé son père, Lloyd lança à Yuan :

- Si j'étais gay, je t'embrasserais !

- Tu sais, moi, gay ou pas, ça ne me gênerait pas.

- Je crois que l'arbre généalogique et relationnel des Aurion est déjà assez compliqué comme ça... Dit Kratos

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est...

- Mon père ? Coupa le jeune homme

- Tu le savais déjà ?!

- Depuis belle lurette.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est...

- Je veux lui-dire moi-même. Coupa Kratos

Il regarda l'adolescent.

- Lloyd. Je suis ton père.

Depuis son smartphone, Yuan lança le thème de Dark Vador.

- Non... Ce n'est pas vrai... C'est impossible !

Sortant de la maison, Altessa, coiffé de son bonnet de nuit, lança :

- Putain, mais vos gueules ! Qu'est-ce que vous branlez dans mon jardin ?!

- Un remix de Star Wars ! Dirent en chœur les trois hommes

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

- Eh merde !

- Quoi ?

- Mon premier amour, c'était Kratos...

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

Les larmes aux yeux, envahi d'un immense bonheur, Lloyd se précipita pour être accueilli par un Kratos qui lui ouvrait les bras. Sentant l'émotion le gagner, Yuan sortit un mouchoir pour sécher ses yeux.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

- Pardon ?!

- Et Yuan aussi. Ajouta Kratos

- Comment ?!

L'humain alla vers le chef des Renégats pour capturer ses lèvres.

- Yuan et moi, on va se marier.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

- C'est une blague ?

- Et moi aussi, je suis ton père.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, deux hommes ne peuvent pas faire de bébés ensemble !

- Kratos et moi avons toujours été ensemble. Anna a eu la gentillesse d'être mère porteuse.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

- Sérieux ?! Attendez, juste une minute !

Lloyd rentra chez Altessa pour revenir avec un nourrisson.

- Ma chérie, Kratos est ton véritable papy !

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

- Ouais, ouais, cool.

- C'est quoi ce manque d'entrain ?

- C'est que je m'en fiche un peu en fait.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

Raine déboula d'un coup.

- Ca tombe bien ça ! J'aurais pas à attendre de revoir Dirk pour parler des notes catastrophiques de Lloyd !

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

- Tant mieux, j'avais une question à poser à papa Dirk, je peux donc la lui poser !

Il sortit une bouteille de Lactel.

- Papa, c'est quoi cette bouteille de lait _?_

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est...

- Mon vrai papa, je sais. Coupa-t-il

- Non, ta véritable mère. Corrigea Kratos

Devant l'air ébahi de son fils, Kratos ajouta :

- J'ai changé de sexe depuis.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, ton véritable père, c'est...

- Kratos ?

- Non. Moi.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, ton véritable père, c'est...

- Toi ?

- Non, moi j'ai juste aidé un couple à avoir un bébé.

- Ca fait de toi mon père si tu m'as fait avec ma mère !

- Yuan a accepté de nous aider à avoir un enfant. Dit Kratos

- Mais pourquoi ? T'es stérile ?

- Et impuissant.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, ton véritable père, c'est...

- Kratos ?

- Non, c'est Dirk. C'est lui qui t'a élevé.

- Merci, Captain Obvious.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lloyd, Kratos est ton véritable père.

- Youhou !

Pendant que le père et le fils se retrouvaient, Yuan sortit des flûtes et déboucha le champagne pour tout le monde.

- Et une affaire classée, une !

_**FIN**_

_Je sais, ça vole pas haut mais je me suis bien marrée à le faire._


End file.
